Una mañana fría
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Elizabeth Thompson, de diez años, conoce a su madre mucho más de lo que ella piensa./ One-shot.


**Una mañana fría**

 **.**

Como cada mañana, Elizabeth despertó por inercia a tempranas horas. No necesitaba un reloj con alarma, pues su cuerpo parecía haberse acostumbrado a hacerlo por su cuenta. Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue el brazo de su hermana, el cual colgaba pesado sobre su estómago. Con cuidado lo removió de encima, devolviéndolo al lugar que le correspondía. Se sentó con letargo sobre el colchón y se talló los ojos con las palmas de ambas manos buscando desperezarse, para luego volver a sentir el obstinado brazo de Patty sobre ella. La miró y soltó un bufido: _no tenía remedio_.

Nuevamente quitó el brazo y con sigilo salió de la cama que compartían, tirando las sábanas desteñidas de los _101 dálmatas_ sobre su hermana. Esquivó con sus pies descalzos el desorden de la minúscula habitación y corrió la cortina que separaba su cuarto del resto del apartamento. Ya fuera, se detuvo a observar, inquieta, la vieja y craquelada puerta de madera frente a ella, aquella que permanecía cerrada y que pertenecía al cuarto de su madre. No la veía desde anoche, como siempre, antes de que se marchara a _su trabajo_. Esperaba que el cuarto no estuviese vacío. Deseó en silencio, pero no quiso atreverse a abrir la destartalada puerta.

Sin más preámbulo se dirigió con pereza al baño y echó a correr la llave del lavatorio. Se mojó los ojos y con un poco de jabón limpió el resto de su cara. Repitió el proceso en varias partes de su cuerpo, sintiendo escalofríos por la fría agua, que aunque le calara los huesos, era lo único que podían permitirse por el momento. Al menos le ayudaba a despertarse por completo. Se miró en el espejo—al cual le hacía falta una severa limpieza—e hizo una mueca al ver lo enredado que estaba su cabello rubio. Era una de las consecuencias de tenerlo tan fino y liso; la otra era que pasado unos días empezaba a tornarse grasiento, algo que servía como motivo de burla entre algunas de sus compañeras de la escuela—una escuela precaria, instalada en un mal barrio y que tenía entre sus filas a un montón de niños hostigadores—, quienes solían molestarla diciendo que era tan pobre que se tenía que lavar el pelo con detergente para platos y por eso lo tenía así de apelmazado.

Con un peine comenzó a desenredar su cabello a duras penas, y tras un rato de tironeo y mechones dolorosamente perdidos logró acomodarlo bien. Se peinó un par de veces para dejarlo medianamente presentable y abrió la puerta para salir. De inmediato, sintió como un peso se iba de su pecho al ver una silueta femenina y esbelta dándole la espalda, cuyo cabello rubio caía como cascada por sus hombros. Era su madre.

— ¿Mamá?

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar repentinamente la voz de su hija mayor y se volteó para mirarla con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. En cuanto vio su figura menuda, su rostro se relajó, sonriéndole.

—Lizzy… Eras tú, _bebé._ —dijo con aquella voz de marcado acento rural. Ella no era una neoyorquina natural, eso bien lo sabía su hija.

La mujer le extendió los brazos y ladeó su cabeza juguetonamente. Su copia de diez años la alcanzó y le abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella le regalaba un beso en la coronilla y la apretaba suavemente contra su pecho. Liz sintió en sus cabellos dorados el olor a perfume impregnado con cigarrillo, latente aún de la noche anterior. Se separó de ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rápidamente, Liz fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Sin despertar a Patty aún, se puso los pantalones deportivos algo gastados, una camiseta celeste y se calzó su único par de zapatillas. Mientras, la menor continuaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el colchón y la enredadera de sábanas, con sus redondas mejillas sonrosadas y su corto cabello revuelto por la almohada. Ya luego sería hora de sacarla de ahí.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al encuentro con su madre, quien la esperaba sentada sobre la paupérrima mesa de plástico plegable que utilizaban para comer. Había sobre ella un mantel de hule, y encima el desayuno que mamá les había preparado. Una taza de leche para ella y otra para su hermana, y una tostada con mantequilla para cada una. Su madre tenía a su lado una taza de té humeante y trataba de sintonizar la radio FM en un volumen bajo. No querían despertar a Patricia todavía.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico y comenzó a masticar lentamente su tostada, mirando a su madre batallar con el pequeño aparato que le vendió el chino de la importadora, el cual sólo chirriaba ruidos. Rio al verla con el ceño fruncido, y bufó nuevamente. Incluso con esa expresión en su rostro, y las ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, seguía viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. Toda una _belleza americana_.

—Ya déjalo mamá. No va a funcionar—dijo Liz, divertida.

— ¡Juro por dios que lo haré funcionar! ¿Qué acaso no **confías** en tu madre, _Lizzy_? —respondió en la misma línea de humor, lanzándole una mirada socarrona bajo sus largas pestañas que aún tenían un poco de máscara.

Liz calló. Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, quedando en un silencio sólo interrumpido por la radio malsonante.

Con la mirada examinó a su madre y notó de inmediato algo diferente en ella. Usualmente, la rubia de piernas largas utilizaba apenas una camiseta para dormir, fuese el clima que fuese. En varias ocasiones la había escuchado decir que así estaba acostumbrada. Pero esta vez llevaba un suéter delgado de botones, cuyas mangas largas tapaban completamente sus brazos. Patty lo hubiese pasado por alto—tenía siete años, por dios—pero ella no. A sus diez años de edad, Liz era muy consciente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá?

—Perfectamente, _bebé._ ¿Pasa algo?

—Nunca duermes así de abrigada.

En una milésima de segundo, la baratija de radio se resbaló de las manos nerviosas de la mujer. Aparentemente había sido necesario ese golpe para que el aparato empezara a "funcionar" y ahora oían la voz entrecortada del locutor de la emisora.

—Oh… ¿Esto? Me dio frío cuando me levanté. —respondió la mujer con _demasiada_ rapidez.

Al instante, sonrió levemente otra vez, y alzó una de sus manos. La acercó a la mejilla de Elizabeth para acariciarla, suave y lentamente. Su mano estaba fría, pero la niña—y quizás nadie más que ella y su hermana lo comprenderían—sabía reconocer que no era producto del clima gélido de aquella mañana. La piel de sus dedos se sentía helada como el acero. Como un **arma**. Mamá estaba nerviosa y su cuerpo respondía con sus más ocultos instintos. Liz, en tanto, aceptó la caricia maternal, pero por el rabillo del ojo no le fue difícil notar la amoratada área que yacía fresca sobre la blanca muñeca de su progenitora.

—No es nada, _Lizzy_.

Mentirosa.

* * *

 **Nota: Me encanta escribir sobre ellas, especialmente Liz y bueno, aquí me atreví a meter a su madre en algún posible pasado antes de que las dejara. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
